Middle of the night
by billybobnad
Summary: Izuru is reflecting... I suck at summaries and I'm was tired. So SUE! Narr... Just a smutty, fluffy quickie for all ya'll Perverts.


Kira wondered back to the time when he was sat on the ground, surrounded by his friends whose next breath could be their last. He thought, while healing them, he couldn't be the only one in this situation… He knew he wasn't the only shinigami in all of existence that felt as hopeless and desperate as he did then. He was ankle deep in his friend's blood while the love of his life was fighting a monster above him.

Win the war or lose the war, what would it matter if Hisagi died?

_____________________________________________________________________

Fast-forward six months. The war was long over. Aizen was dead and Ichimaru Gin was imprisoned by his own hand. He and Shuuhei had been promoted the third and ninth squad captains for their efforts.

He was lying in bed at this point in time, somewhere past midnight, wrapped tightly in his love's arms, who was fast asleep. Kira knew he would have to be careful. Shuuhei was frighteningly good at reading other's reiatsu, to the point that it was almost like mind reading. And thinking about these past events always stirred him up, no matter how past they were.

But, it was a scary thing to think about. He wasn't going to suggest that everything went swimmingly but if something did go differently, would he be lying here alone? Would he be lying here at all?

In the months post-war, he had noticed small changes in himself. Starting with cutting the hair that covered his face. He was very close to his new squad (much more than his former captain ever even considered) and he gave into Shuuhei's advances. He had known himself to be in love with the man for a very long time but didn't think it was proper conduct for two vice-captains, that they were at the time.

It sounded very clichéd to him but he had a new lease on life and he definitely wasn't going to waste it.

"… Babe… You awake?" Dammnit. He was busted. "You ok? You seem abit restless?"

Izuru rolled his hips suggestively back into the older shinigami. "Do I?"

A groan f approval rumbled in the back of Shuuhei's throat while his hands reached round to caress Izuru's chest and the front part of his thighs, deliberately neglecting Kira's hardening member.

The petite blonde eventually rolled onto his back so that he was situated below the brunette. Hisagi lowered his face centimetres away from the beautiful complexion below. His eyes flickered between Kira's blue orbs and his unkissed lips. On closer inspection, even in the dim light of the moon, he could see the still hue of pink dusted over the blonde's cheeks, the hastened rise and fall of his chest and the slight slick of sweat over his body.

At last, Hisagi clashed his lips against the others in a bruising kiss. They knew what they were doing even if it was slightly sloppy in the sleepy daze. The brunette started tugging at the blonde's bottom lip with his teeth as a way of begging for entrance into the hot cavern. Kira would not the otherwise than to give him entrance willingly as he opened his mouth with a gasp as Shuuhei's hands roamed southward and tugged off the offensive material that Izuru wore for bed that took the form of a pair of boxers.

"Please, Shuuhei. I need it now" Kira's cock was throbbing with need. With those words, a wicked smile flashed onto Hisagi's features.

"Wow, you must be desperate." He said as he chuckled as three of his fingers made their way up to the smaller man's lips. "Suck them"

Kira began to suck them but leaving plenty of his residue of them. He knew what was coming next and he wanted to be prepared. It was getting harder to concentrate as his love's other hand began to pump him painfully slowly.

The fingers were removed from his mouth rather carelessly so a trail of saliva made it's way down his chin. Kira watched the fingers trail down his chest. Hisagi watched Kira's expression as the sodden fingers ghosted over the tip of his swollen manhood.

Kira began to tremble as Hisagi's fingers reached his tight hole and he screwed his eyes shut waiting for the inevitable.

"Izuru~" Hisagi cooed as his digits circled around their prey. "Open your eyes love. I'm not gonna do it unless you look at me."

Izuru groaned and opened his eyes to stare straight into Shuuhei's blazing orbs. Kira felt himself blush a shade of brilliant red and the brunette hadn't even done anything yet.

One of the wet fingers slowly started to push inside his heat. The aroused blonde hissed at the strangely familiar intrusion but never broke his gaze into the older man's eyes.

A second finger joined the first to make a scissoring motion inside of him. Even though it never really hurt anymore, it was now just a strange feeling that started to fade away and leave pleasure in it's wake.

Kira was being overwhelmed by Shuuhei's hands touching him and the soft kisses and nips and bites applied to his neck that he was evenly approaching his climax…

"Wait… please…" Kira said between pants as he grabbed the wrist between his legs and Hisagi looked at him with a questioning look.

"Is something the matter, love?" the brunette asked, brow furrowed in worry.

"No… I j-just want to c-come with you in m-me… please…"

Shuuhei kissed the angry red blush spread across Izuru's cheeks from being so forward and whispered a soft "Whatever you want," in his ear.

Hisagi grunted as he slicked his own member with his pre-come and positioned himself at Izuru's prepared entrance and pushed in.

It amazed Shuuhei that no matter how many times they had sex and no matter how prepared Izuru was, he was still so tight and even more amazed that it didn't seen the hurt the man beneath him. Either way, he held still waiting for the blonde to adjust.

"please… move Shuuhei…"

He happily obliged and pulled almost all the way out of the younger. Hisagi took the opportunity to wrap one of his arms around Kira's arched back to keep him in place when he pushed all the way back in.

Kira threw his head back in a moan and clutched onto his lover's shoulders while he set a fast rhythm.

So many moans filled the room that neither could tell who they belonged to anymore. Hisagi reached down inbetween them to pump Izuru who was moments away from coming.

In the last seconds, Shuuhei leaned down and kissed Izuru. It was desperate, messy and bruising but both men could tell that it was filled with a passionate love.

In one last strangled cry of the others name, Kira came, splashing his juices on his and Shuuhei's stomach. Instantaneously, Kira's inner walls clamped around Shuuhei, milking him of his own seed.

After a few more spastic thrusts, both men were spent.

Wrapped up in each other's arms they drifted off into a peaceful sleep. They didn't need to say anything and they were tired. It was the middle of the night after all.

What happened…?

I was tired. Shut up….

I finished one! Four more to go… boo… G'night chaps…

Review aye!


End file.
